Well that was unexpected!
by VeryGeeky
Summary: A woman always runs into trouble in the real world, but what happens when she goes into another world she knows a lot about? (Don't know who to ship yet)
1. Chapter 1

'Hmm~' Angel sang as she walked down the streets of London. It was pretty cold out side, but she didn't mind one bit.

Angel was singing a little song that came from one of her favorite little books, THE HOBBIT.

She always liked reading THE HOBBIT it always calmed her down. She wasn't mad at the moment, but she was going to be.

*RING*

She looked down at her pocket that had her phone going off like an morning alarm clock. She still had a smile as she grabbed her phone, but her eyes never left the book so she didn't see who was calling until she pressed answer.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU!?" Her mothers mad drunken voice said as she yelled into the phone. Angel's smile became a frown.

"I'm reading." She said not looking at the book anymore. "I NEED MORE MONEY! SO BRING YOUR ASS HOME! *hic*"

Angel and her mom have been living on there own because her dad left them with nothing. He took all of there money, even the money in the old dusty cookie jar that was never used for cookies.

Her dad only left 100 dollars and a paper that read, "I.O.U". Her mom started to get depressed by the second and started drinking. She would always take Angel's money, and spend it on just that.

Angel didn't want to hear her broken mother talk anymore, so she hung-up. Her eyes went back to her book, but her frown still stayed.

"Good book that is."

She almost jumped when she heard that. She turned to her left to find an old man on the bench next to her, he was smoking on a pipe.

"Yea one of my favorites." Angel mumbled, the old man gave her a look. "Do you like adventures?" He asked looking at the book, then at her.

"Me? Well yea! Who wouldn't right?" She said with a smile, she couldn't help her self she just started smiling.

The old man laughed, "Not many people would go on an adventure." He said looking at Angel with a grin.

"If I could go on an adventure I would go on this one." She then held her book up a bit to the old man. His grin grew wider, "Really?" he asked raising his left brow.

"Yea! If I could go on an adventure like this I would help everyone of these dwarves, I'll be like...There Guard!" Angel yelled the last part as she smiled ear to ear.

"You are very brave." The old man mumbled, "Say, I never got your name." He said looking at her.

"Oh! Angel, Angel Valentine." She then held out her hand, and he gladly shock it. "And what is yours?" Angel asked, he only smiled.

"You'll soon know who I am." he said, then got up from the bench. He gave a wink, then was off.

Angel didn't think of anything about it. She just went back to her book.

*2 hours later*

Angel was in her house, well her and her moms. Shes 24, but she never had the heart to leave her mom like this, so she stayed.

Angel was just sitting on a chair in the kitchen, and her mom was in her room sleeping or passed out. THE HOBBIT was next to her on the island that had four chairs around it.

Angel couldn't stop thinking about the old man from the bench. She then saw something from the corner of her eye. THE HOBBIT book was glowing, it was glowing a light golden color. Angel was about to pick it up until she herd a sound.

"CRAW!" She jumped when she heard that stupid bird craw at her. She looked over at the stupid, but beautiful white colored bird in a cage.

"Oh, you're hungry?" She asked looking at it, she keeps forgetting they have that bird, it was her dads' she wanted to get rid of it, but it was always so quit that she forgot it was there half of the time.

She eyed the still glowing book, then walked over to the bird cage, the bag of food was next to the cage. She then opened the cage door as she held the bag in her other hand.

"Ok, ok let me just-" She almost fell back as the bird rushed by her head, and made her drop the bag.

"HEY!" She yelled as she ran after it, it flew in to the kitchen next to the glowing book. "Don't you dare." She mumbled, but the bird did the dare, it started to bite at it. "No!" She yelled and grabbed with both hands. The book began to glow brighter, 'Wha-?"

"CRAW!" Was the last thing she heard as everything went black.

-sometime later in middle earth-

"Know where is Angel?" Gandalf said as he looked around the forest for his new friend. "The book should have-" He was stopped as a bright golden glow flashed in the corner of his eye, and he say something fall with a THUD.

"Ah! Angel are you ok my dear?" He asked as he came closer to the body that fell. He then saw her get up, "Owwww..." She whined as she rubbed her head. Gandalf had a big smile that soon faded.

"Oh my." He said as the girl stepped into the light, she then looked at him. "Hey! You're that old man from the bench!" She yelled as she came closer to him, but he didn't move he just stood there looking at her.

"H-Hey! What are you staring at?" Angel asked with a shaky voice, she was cold, well she gets cold when she's confused or really sad.

She then say saw what he was staring at, wings, big white, goldish wings. She turned to see the wings more, but when she did so the wings were only visible from the corner of her eye.

"nonononononononononoNO!" She yelled as she ran in circles, like a dog chasing its tail, trying to see the wings.

"I have wings! That stupid bird, oh god don't tell me I'm part stupid bird!" She yelled as she stopped to look at Gandalf who was just as confused as she was.

"Well my dear I just don't know what to say." He said calmly as he held his hand to his chin. Angels' eyes grew wide, her face began to go red with anger, then.

"AAhhhh!" She yelled as she burst into tears. "Every time something good happens, I always fuck up some how!" She yelled as warm salty tears ran down her face. Gandalf then jumped a bit.

"Don't cry! You didn't mess up!" He said walking over to her, "Just think of it this way," He then put an arm around her shoulder. "you can be the garden angel." He then smiled.

Angel just looked at him, "Really...wait, what do you mean?" She asked looking at him confused.

He grinned. "Let's just say, you are going on an adventure my dear."

* * *

**Hey! I'm stupid, and I didn't really like the story I was writing so I'm starting over! Sorry I was going no where with it so I'm seeing how this one goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" She yelled as she walked with Gandalf down a trail. "Isn't there a rule so you CAN'T do that?" Angel asked as she listen to Gandalf as he walked next to her telling her why she was here.

He then looked up at the night sky thinking for a moment. "No." He said with a chuckle at the end.

"Well look." She said as she made her left wing strech out, her wings were about 3 inched longer then her arms. "I now have wings!" She yelled at the crazy wizard, then stopped.

"If all you said is ture, then there all going to see my WINGS!" Angel began to breath in and out really fast, "Don't worry," He said as he patted her back to make her move, "they will probably not mind."

"I don't even know how to fly, OH GOD! I'm scared of highest!" She yelled as she threw her arms in the air. Gandalf just chuckled, "STOP THAT! This is serious!" Angel yelled feeling more tears coming. "Do not worry child! It will be ok, I will have your back every step of the way." Gandalf said as he stopped.

"We are here." He then pointed to hills with doors on them. "Hobbitown!" Angel yelled with a smile.

"Yes, and let us go to the GreenDragon to get you new clothes." He said as he looked at Angel, then walked off. Angel looked at what she had on, he was right! She had on a purple T-shirt that was a bit ripped from the wings on her back, and her pants didn't really fit her she was to short for them. wait.

"Hey did I get shorter?" She asked as she ran over to him. He then chuckled, "I had to do it! You would not be very trust worthy if you were tall then all the dwarves!" Gangalf yelled. That made Angel laugh.

They then made there way to the GreenDragon. "Here." Gandalf said giving her a bag of gold coins, "Go in, and they will already have clothes made for you I asked a-head of time, but you might want to ask them to make holes..." He said with a chuckle.

"Where are you going!" She asked as he walked off, "I need to get the rest of the Dwarves!" He yelled as he walked farther, then dispersed into the night.

Angel took a deep breath, then walked into the GreenDragon. "Hello how may I-" The woman hobbit had curly brown hair that went to her shoulder's, and a nice yellow dress on that had very colorful flowers. There were other people in the GreenDragon, but Angel only looked at the woman behind the counter.

"I-I'm picking up cloths." She said, then showed the woman the bag of gold coins. "And i-if you may, c-can you cut holes in the back o-of the shirts?" Angel asked as she showed her wings.

The woman was speechless. "Aye." She said not taking her eyes off of Angel as she went to the back room.

Angel stood there for a bit, then she felt a hand tug on her shirt. She looked down to see a little hobbit girl.

"Hello!" Angel yelp, the hobbit girl only smiled. "What are you?" She asked walking around her. "Ummm, a-A garden!" Angel said as she held her hand up, then looked at the girl.

"I go on adventures, and protecting people!" Angel said as she knelt down to the girl. "Really?" The girls eyes grew with happiness.

"Yep!" Angel said with a smile as she saw the little girls smile grew wide.

Angel then heard the door that the hobbit woman went into open, she then stood up. "Your cloths." The woman said. Angel looked at them, they were very bright colors, and she saw the 3 shirts had holes cut into the backs of them.

"And the boots." She said as she put long brown boots on the counter. "That'll be 3 gold coins." She said not taking her eyes off of Angel.

Angel grabbed the bag of coins, and pulled out three gold coins. "Here you are ma'am!" She said happily, then grabbed her cloths, and turned to the door only to have little hobbit boys, and girls in her way.

"Um...Can you show me a room I can change in?" She asked them and they all were glad to show her. After she got changed a lot of hobbits were asking her questions about what race she was, then a man gave her a brown bag to put her stuff in. After all of that she finally left the GreenDragon. She then looked around for Baggins.

"Fili."

"Kili"

"At your Service!"

She turned her head to the direction of the voices, and saw a dwarf with blond hair, and another with brown. She then smiled as she saw them walk in.

She walked over to the closed big green door as it just closed. She stood there for a moment, and looked at her self. She had a nice purple shirt that had a brown vest covering it, and purple pants that had brown boots that went up to her knees.

*RING*

She stood there as she heard voices, and then the door opened. "NO MORE DWARVES!" He yelled at her as she stood there with a surprised look on her face.

Bilbo stopped, "I'm s-so sorry."

Angel smiled. "Angel Valentine, at your service!" She then bowed to him. "B-Bilbo Baggins at yours." He said as he stared at her.

Angel laughed a bit, "May I come in? Or would you like me to come back later?" She asked, "In! I-I would like you to come in!" He cried as he held the door wide. "Thank you," She said as she walked into the hobbit hole, it took a lot of will power to not fangirl.

"Gandalf sent me." She said looking around the hallway. "Oh! That crazy wizard! Sending me guest that I don't want..." Bilbo said then looked at Angel. "Not you! I ways just saying, because they just came out of the blue a-a-and..." Bilbo was now rubbing the back of his neck with a red face.

"Don't worry," Angel said as she held her hand on his shoulder. "by the way, Gandalf's coming with more dwarves so you might want to stay here." Bilbo's eyes grew wide "More!" He yelled, he then began to talk to him self as he walked back and forth in front of the door. Angel was thinking if he saw her wings or not.

She then walked over to the bunch of dwarves that were moving tables around, and taking food from the pantries. Then see saw one of them stop, Fili the brother of Kili stopped as he saw Angel.

She waved at him, then he walked over to her. "H-Hello Mrs. Baggins." Angel then began to chuckle. "No! I'm Angel, Angel Valentine." Then she bowed. "At your service."

She then jumped when she felt a hand on her right wing. "Look! She has wings!" Kili yelled as he touched her left one.

"Y-yes I have wings! Please don't touch them like that!" She yelled moving away from the younger brother.

"Wings?" Fili said as he moved closer to her. "How'd yea get them lassie?" He asked looking at her. "Were you born with them!" Kili asked

"Cast a spell?" Fili

"Oh! Are you a witch?!" Kili

"A Witch? She doesn't look like one." Fili

"But how'd she get 'em?" Kili

"Tell us!" They both yelled. Angel began to breath heavily as the two brothers asked her questions she wasn't able to answer. They were taller then her so she wasn't really able to go around them.

SMACK, SMACK!

"Ow!" They both yelled as they held there heads she looked behind them to see Balin, and his snow white bread. "Leave the poor lassie alone!" He yelled as he moved them out of the way.

Balin smiled, "Balin, at your service." He then bowed. "Angel, Angel Valentine at yours." She too bowed which gave him a surprised look. "You're not from around here are ye'?" He asked looked at her.

"N-no sir Balin." She said, then he chuckled. "Just Balin please. May I ask what a little lassie like yer' self is doing here?" He asked still holding a smile.

"Oh! I am the 15th member for this adventure." She said, this brought a bit of a frown to Balin's face. "Gandalf didn't say ye' was a lassie." Dwalin said from behind Balin.

Angel jumped again, "Oh, h-he said I was the garden of the group!" She said with a scared smile on her face.

Dwalin eyed her, "Why do you have wings?" He asked as he looked at her, "Why do you have a bread? Why is the sky blue? Why is the sun bright? Why is gold yellow?" She asked. This made Dwalins eye brow go up.

Then they all heard a loud THUD, and mumbles. "Oh I believe the rest of the company is here!" Angel said clapping her hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was trying to hide her wings, but that didn't work out well. She got weird looks from all the dwarves thank goodness Bilbo was there to help her out. She almost met all of the dwarves, and almost every time they saw her wings they flipped out. The only one who didn't freak out would be little Ori.

"Um..." Angel didn't really know what to say to the cute little dwarf as he stood there looking at her wings, and at her.

"Oh! Ori, at your service." He then bowed.

"Angel, Angel Valentine at yours." Angel said with a weak smile. She wasn't said or anything, it's just that she said her name so many times it got a little old for her.

Ori just had the most happiest smile on his face as he gazed at her. "D-do you have any brothers?" Angel asked trying not to make things even more awkward.

"Yes! Yes I do." He then walked a little closer to her, Angel didn't ind at all.

"Dori is the oldest he always looks out for me, and Nori is the second he is a bit oh a thief," Angel remembered the dwarfs history. Yes Nori was a theif, and Dori always tryed to do the right thing for him, and Ori.

Angel had a smile as she thought about the dwarfs past.

"Misters Angel?" Ori's voice rang in her head, she then looked at him.

"I'm so sorry! I was off in my own mind." Angel said feeling really bad. Ori just smiled, "Don't worry, everyone does it."

Now Angel felt really sorry.

"Ori! Get over here laddie!" Dori yelled in the kitchen, Ori walked over to his brother that had a chair next to him for little Ori.

"Hey, lassie~" Angel turned her head over to the voice that cooed to her. She then saw Fili, and Kili that had a chair in the middle of them.

"Come sit next to us!" Fili yelled as he waved over to her. Angel couldn't say no to the cute nephews. She walked past some dwarves to get to them, she didn't hit or bump into them, but she still said sorry from time to time.

"T-Thank you for the seat." Angel said as she looked at Fili, and Kili. "Don't worry!" Fili said. "Yea, anyways you can tell us the story about your wings." Kili said as he eyed Angel's hiding wings.

Angel looked at him funny. "Why are you so on about that?" She asked, Kili gave a surprised look. "Do you see anyone else with wings?" He asked. Angel then looked around at the dwarves. "True."

"Here you go lassie!" Bofur said as he put some food in front of her. The plate had alot of meat on it, and some bread, and cheese.

"Need meat on your bones if your gonna keep making us drool." Bofur whispered in a wink. Angel's face grew red, then laughed with him, Fili, and Kili.

She then began to have fun with the dwarves, laughed, talked, she even threw food with them, and tried drinking ale, but she didn't like the taste.

She then walked around to find Bilbo. She saw him talking to Gandalf, "Bilbo!" She said as she walked over to him. He stopped talking and looked at her. "M-Miss Valentine! Do y-you need anything?"

Angel laughed, "No no! I just wanted to know if you were ok, are you?" She asked, Bilbo gave a loud sigh. "Not so much..." He said.

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do I do with my plate?" Ori asked Bilbo as he walked over to him.

"Oh don't worry Ori, just give it here." Fili said, then took the plate and threw it across the room.

"THAT'S MY MOTHERS' PLATE!" Bilbo yelled as he ran after the plate. Angel just smiled as she saw plates fly by her.

She then heard thuds, and clinks in musicale order. "Don't do that! You'll blunt them!" Angel heard Bilbo yell from a different room.

"Oh! You hear that lads...he said we'll blunt the knifes." Bofur said with a sly smile.

'_Blunt the knifes, bend the forks. Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the ppaaatteeess~_

_THAT'S WHAT BLIBO BAGGINS HATES!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry ffflllooorrr~ Slash the wine on every door._

_Dumps the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you're finished, if they are whoooLLLLEEEEE! Send them down the hall to roll!_

_THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATE!'_

The kitchen soon became felled with laughter as Bilbo walked in with an angry face that soon got red with embarrassment as he saw the plates, bowls, and sliver wear all nicely on the table.

Then the laughter soon fell as a knock came upon the green round door.

"He's here."

/

**Ok so fun fact I broke my foot, i know right, and sorry I haven't really updated, but I did see the new hobbit and...**

**OH MY GOD! I don't want to ruin it for anyone so for those who have seen it, then you know who Kili is shipped with, and if I can write the story fast I might add in more parts with them~**


End file.
